The Tao of Jules
by IamStoopKid
Summary: Jealous!Jules, If I were Jules, I would have killed Dot...


**Oh my goodness, I can't believe I just wrote this... But anyway I hope you like it. This is my first ehem, adult fic, so yeah, I hope it's okay. I can't believe I wrote this... lol Jealous Jules and smut was too much to resist.**

**Please keep hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times and please, enjoy the ride (;**

* * *

><p>Juliet had to hold back an eye roll when that lady, Dot was it? Stood up to take the dumb gourd and talk. She figured it would be some really silly thing of little importance until she heard what she was saying.<p>

"I have had a series, of deliciously impure dreams, where I'm dumping out, cold butter, sugar, raw eggs, flour, and chocolate chips, all over the exposed body of that man." She said pointing directly at Shawn. _Her_ Shawn. Wait what? A streak of anger quickly ran through her, but she composed herself, looking questioningly at Shawn. Even though she knew that one, he was completely telling the truth, two, Shawn would never do anything like that, and three, that lady was bat shit crazy, it still annoyed her. She discretely slid her hand off of her lap to grab his in between them. It might be a bit possessive but she didn't really care. He gave it a light squeeze and she squeezed back, probably harder than necessary.

The whole women throwing themselves at Shawn thing had gotten old really fast. She was so sick of women constantly flirting with him, touching him, asking him if he was single. He is _hers_! First it was that museum lady, then April (but she liked April, and she had the consideration to check with Juliet first), then Abigail, then Jillian, and now Dot.

She needed to get out of that stupid barn. And bring Shawn with her. She felt the flush of her cheeks and hoped the gourd thing would be done quickly, and thankfully after Shawn and Lassiter got up to say something, it was.

Once they stood up and Lassiter had walked ahead of them a little bit, she caught Shawn's hand again to pull him back a little out of earshot.

"Where did you sleep last night?" She asked, wondering how fast he would catch on. She wanted him, and she certainly was not in the mood to wait.

"A guest cabin, why?" Instead of answering him, she put a hand on the back of his neck, standing on her tip toes to kiss him. He responded eagerly and she pushed her tongue inside his mouth, but he pulled back with a questioning look on his face.

"Jules, what's gotten into you?" He asked, wondering what was up. She wasn't usually so forward about PDA in public, especially around anything to do with work.

"Nothing." She said, not wanting to admit she was being driven by the white hot jealousy that had been slowly building over the years and was finally threatening to burst. "But can we go there, please?" She said, raising her eyebrows and smirking suggestively.

He was suddenly feeling aroused at the thought of what she was implying, and he ducked in for another kiss. When she finally pulled back they were both out of breath, and he grabbed her hand to lead her to the cabin.

"Don't you think they'll wonder where we went?" Shawn asked.

"I honestly don't care right now." Juliet said, picking up the pace of her footsteps.

"I like it when you're jealous. It's incredibly sexy." Shawn murmured, looking at the slight flush to her cheeks.

"I am not!" She retorted.

"Are too."

"Am not!"

Are too!"

"Fine." She finally admitted. "So maybe I am a little jealous. But it's just because all of these women throw themselves at you!" She said.

He raised his eyebrows. "Seriously? You don't see the looks you get from men?" Her face told him that she had been completely oblivious. "Everywhere we go, there are guys staring at you, like I'm not even there. It's creepy. And annoying."

Once they got inside, he directed her to his room and she followed him in, locking the door behind her.

"But that's just how guys are, it's different when there are other girls looking at your boyfriend like they want to strip you down and bang you right there. Sluts."

"Whoa, okay…" Shawn said, picking up on that this had been an ongoing thing.

"Whatever." Juliet said, taking his shoulders and spinning him around to face her, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Jules, wha—Mmmh!" Was all Shawn could get out before she smashed her lips against his, lining his lips with her tongue. He quickly got over the surprise, opening his mouth, and their tongues fought for dominance as their hands traveled over each other's bodies becoming braver by the second.

Juliet tangled a hand in Shawn's hair grasping tightly at the nape of his neck at the feel of his mouth on hers. Her other hand dropped to his stomach as his wrapped around the small of her back. His thumbs found their way under the edge of her blouse stroking her soft skin.

Needing to break for air, Shawn moved his mouth to her neck and she gasped, dragging in ragged breaths. His lips trailed further, dipping to nibble at her pulse point causing her to buck in surprise. He smirked, pressing his hips into hers more so that she could feel his erection through his jeans.

Moaning softly, she thrust against him, looking for anything to help relieve the heat building up between her thighs. Shawn broke his mouth away from her neck and brought it back to her lips, both of her hands coming to his hair again to hold him there. His fingers began to work at the buttons of her shirt, but Juliet decided it was taking too long so she yanked it off. The buttons scattered across the floor, but neither of them noticed as Shawn kissed across the line of her bra, letting his tongue go under the fabric to sweep over each of her nipples, drawing a sharp gasp from her lips.

She tugged on the hem of his shirt, and he broke away for a second to yank it over his head. She felt a rush of wetness when his chest was bear, and she could feel the heat of his skin under her palms. He reached behind her to undo the clasp of her bra, dropping it unceremoniously on the ground and covering one of her nipples with his warm mouth. He ran a hand down her thigh, hooking it around his waist and allowing her to rub her center against him. She hummed her approval as his tongue slid over her breast, flicking it over the tip and sucking lightly, making her feel like she was on fire. One of his hands came up to settle on her other breast, flicking and twisting her nipple as he massaged her.

His hand slipped down her body and his fingers ghosted over her panties, making her whimper in anticipation. He dropped his other hand to slip them down her legs, helping her keep balanced while she stepped out of them and kicked them aside. He placed soft kisses up the inside of her leg and she shivered, wanting to feel him on her core.

When his tongue finally found her clit she cried out with pleasure as he circled it and sucked lightly, making her buck against him and spear her hands through his hair. He took two fingers and plunged them into her, making her gasp and move her hips in time with his fingers. He could feel her muscles start to shake nearing her climax. "Unh, Shawn, yes! Right there!" She pulled his head farther into her so close to release. He increased the pressure on her clit and she was gone. "Yes, yes, ughh!" She cried out as her muscles convulsed. He kept his fingers and tongue moving until he was sure her orgasm had run its course, keeping his other hand firmly on her hip to help support her as her limbs became jello-like.

He slid his fingers out of her and stood back up, capturing her lips in a warm kiss, letting her taste herself on him.

With their mouths still interlocked, Juliet reached down to unzip his jeans, and he took them off along with his sneakers and boxers. She took his hard member in her hand. "Ugh Jules." He groaned as she began to pump her hand, swirling it and using the little bit of pre-cum on the tip to make her movements smoother. When she felt his muscles tighten, she released his length, and locked her lips with his.

"There's no way we're going to fit on that bunk bed without one of us getting a concussion." He mumbled around her lips.

"I know." She panted, "But the floor's gross."

"Turn around." He whispered in her ear, sucking on her earlobe lightly, making her whimper.

She turned around so that her back was to him, placing her hands on the bedpost. He grabbed her hips, pulling her back toward him a little bit so that she was more bent over. One of his hands travelled between her legs and she shivered in anticipation. He stepped toward her but she was getting impatient and rubbed back against him making him groan. Positioning himself at her entrance, he rubbed his cock over her clit to coat himself in her juices and drive her crazy. "Shawn, please." She begged, needing to feel him in her.

He entered her in one smooth thrust, drawing a shamelessly loud moan from Juliet. They stayed like that for a minute, his member buried all the way to the hilt as her muscles to stretched and adjusted to him. She pushed her hips back, not wanting to wait any longer and he grabbed onto her hips as he slowly pulled all the way out and pushed back in. She whimpered as his penis stroked her walls in a way that threatened to push her over the edge already.

They quickly fell into a rhythm, his pelvis meeting her ass as he moved his hips and she met his. His movements became faster, and her moans louder as she began to pant. The knot in her groin was tightening and his hips were slamming into her, making it hard for her to stay quiet. "Huh- huh- huh- huh-Shawn, huh"

He could tell she was close to climax, and so was he with the feel of her ass cheeks hitting him with every thrust.

He increased his pace even more, pounding into her deep with every thrust. Juliet was practically screaming at this point, his balls were slapping against her clit every time their hips met and with one more hard thrust her body convulsed and her muscles clamped down on his cock. "Sha- ugh! UGH-UGHHH!" She cried out, arching her back as he continued to slam his hips into her. The sight of Juliet coming and the fact that her muscles were squeezing around him quickly sent him over the edge too and he let out a loud grunt as his warm fluid filled her.

They stood like that for a minute, Juliet using the bed post for support to keep herself standing. Shawn slowly withdrew himself from her, sighing and wrapping his arms around her shoulders to pull her upright and place a kiss on the back of her neck.

"Oh my god." She breathed as she raised a hand to tuck the strands of hair that escaped her bobby pins behind her ear.

"Yeah." He agreed, stepping away from her to re-gather their clothes.

He helped her get dressed again, buttoning her jacket up higher to try to cover up the unbuttoned state of her ruined shirt. When he got to the top button, he used it to pull her to him, kissing her again. He honestly never got tired of this.

A pounding sound on the door interrupted them, making them spring apart.

"Shawn! Are you in there?" Yelled Gus.

"Yeah buddy, I just had to come back to get something, what's up?" He called back, trying to sound nonchalant. Juliet covered her mouth with her hand to suppress a giggle.

"Have you seen Juliet? Lassie's looking for her."

"Nope, sorry man, I'll let you know if I see her though!" He called again.

"Okay thanks! See you later!" Gus said.

Shawn and Juliet both froze until they heard his footsteps fade away before bursting into laugher.

"That was close." He said.

"Yeah, but totally worth it." She agreed, laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha okay, you have to tell me how I did because I've never written anything like this before, so pleeeaseee if you love me just click that button down there(:<strong>


End file.
